Fuji's Bad Days
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: It's about what will happen if our beloved tensai is rejected by everyone...
1. Tezuka

Title: Fuji's Bad Days

Author: DnKs-giRLs

Rating: um…PG…?

Pairing: everyone else than Fuji

Disclaimers: definitely not ours, obviously no profit

Warning: major OOC!Fuji…

Chapter1 – Tezuka

"I'm not that kind of man," he sternly says. Standing tall and dignified with an aura of arrogance surrounding him.

I only smile.

"And how do you know that, ne, Mitsu?" teasingly, I ask him. Enjoying the fact that his face reddened as I call him "Mitsu". He is so easy to be flirted, you know. You just need to know the perfect ways and methods to do it. Starts with a simple smile, then some intense looks and finaly a more intimate touch…

Oh man, I guess my cute angelic smile has turned to a demonic one because he takes a step back awkwardly. Come on, Tezuka… does he really think that I will grab him and do something disgraceful here, just like that? Well, though I admit, it's not such a bad idea after all. Disgraceful things done to our proud captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu, can hardly wait…

Focus, Fuji, focus!! Don't let your mind rambling around!

"I just know." I hear his answwer

Yeah, stubborn as usual, ne, Mitsu? 'Not that kind of man' my a! Oops, I shouldn't have said that. Oh well, rewind that statement, please…

Sorry, gomen ne, my mistake. But you can't blame me for getting angry. I mean, his words and acts don't get along well. He said that we were friends, yet he sometimes treats me so tender and lovingly. Show some integrity, please, Mitsu! Remember, integrity is about the consistency of what you are thinking, saying and doing. So, which part is lying? His acts or his words?

I decide to do a test to know that part so I take a step closer to him, err… two steps actually…

"How do you know that, captain if you never try to be that kind of man?"

Boy, that feels good to see the stoic person in the club shows a trace of fear in his eyes.

"You can say you are not that kind of man and were not. But can you positively say and believe…" I blinked to him. "That you will never be that kind of man?"

Hmm…he stays silent for a while. I smell victory here, as victory for me, I mean.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu…my beloved captain… or do you find me not beautiful enough to be your lover?"

"Fuji…" he says softly. I just know that man is weak against my full seduction mode. Eyes half closed (I even wear mascara for this little trick), mouth opened a little bit (don't forget the gloss to add effect to my already moist lips), and tongue shyly peeked through my lips. Ha! So a week training to make this kind of face is worth it after all. He is falling… he is falling… I feel like dancing…

Boldly I reach out my hands and grab his neck, encicle it and bring his lips to my waiting one. He tastes sweet, a faint mint flavot and his own essene fit well in my mouth.

I want this moment to last forever, but it's him who pulls away.

"I'm sorry, Fuji, I… I can't do this…"

Still lying, eh, Tezuka? But though you are rejecting me, your body sure don't it welcomes me eagerly.

"Fuji…" he stopped me when I try to kiss him again. What now?

"Fuji, sorry, I'm not that kind of man who… who betrays his partner."

What?! Do my ears just belied me? Did I hear correctly? Partner? Does he… does he mean… I mean…

"Tezuka?"

"Sorry, Fuji… we, I mean Atobe and I, we just got together last week and I…" his voice trailed off.

I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!! Fuji Shusuke, the prodigy, the genius…misinterpreting Tezuka's rejection and flirting someone's partner? Ugh… gross… Shame on you, Fuji!

I try to laugh a little and give him a soft pat on his shoulder.

"Maa…I've thought so…"

He stares at me in confusion, demanding an explanation.

"Um… you know, I've been watching you two lately and I think your relationship is more than just friends. But I know you will never tell me the truth except if I force you like what I've just done," I said. Hey…I know it's a lie but I cannot let my good reputation go down, can I?

"But… you …"

"It was a joke, Tezuka, and nothing more."

I smiled cheerfully at him, hoping he will believe that. "Besides, you and Atobe can make a very good couple, and you are my best friend. How can I not be happy?"

Yeah…like hell I'm happy. I'm far better than Atobe! You will be very sorry, Tezuka, when you realise what a big mistake you have made by rejecting me. But that time, it will be too late for you to get me. Hear that, Tezuka Kunimitsu?!

Oh well, at least I guess he believes my words because he loks relieved. Geez, Tezuka, did I look that terrifying when I tried to kiss you? Nah, it's impossible… I know I'm beautiful. So, let this event be forgotten.

"Well, since I have nothing more to be discussed about, I think I should go," I said. Really, I want to go from this place as soon as possible. "See you, Tezuka. My… regards… to Atobe."

Then I dash off. Gosh, this is my bad day I guess.

end chapter 1 –

OK, that's all for now. For you, all Fuji fangirls, please don't kill us…

Err…more bad days are waiting ahead (at least if you want to kill us, please wait until we finish the whole story).

Oh, yeah, comments, poison… (already dodge a lot of trash that's being throwed to them) are highly welcomed…


	2. Echizen

Title: Fuji's Bad Days

Author: DnKs-giRLs

Rating: um…PG…?

Pairing: everyone else than Fuji

Disclaimers: definitely not ours, obviously no profit

Warning: major OOC!Fuji…

Chapter 2 – Echizen

A new day has finally come. OK Fuji, it's a new day for you and a new day means a new start. Forget about everything that has happened yesterday and move on!

Yeah, sure.

OK, the first thing I have to do now is checking my list. Since my attempt to get Tezuka turned out bad (darn, I still feel angry with the fact that I was beaten by Atobe!) so, Tezuka is automatically out of the list.

I cross his name (which accidentally is put on the top) and look at my list. Well, he is not the one and only man on earth. There are still enough men out there whom I easily can pick. Tezuka is not that great. Let's see… how about a man who can beat Tezuka in lesson? No one, Tezuka is always the top scorer in school. How about in tennis? The answer is just me and (damned) Atobe. In appearance? Definitely no one! I mean, Tezuka is hot! You got it? H-O-T, hot! With his hair, and his eyes, and his warmth, and his scent, and…

Stop, Fuji! Don't forget that he has just rejected you. That man doesn't deserve to have even the slightest bit of your love.

Inhale… exhale…calm, Fuji, calm, and think, who is your next target…

As I think, suddenly Echizen passes by in front of me.

Wait, Echizen?!

Hey, that will be great if I can get Echizen. He is after all The Prince of Tennis right? He has both great reputation and good looking. I know that he is just twelve year old boy, but a twelve year old boy should have understood the meaning of love. And our difference in age gives me more authority over him.

Gosh, does that mean I can be the seme?!

Quickly, I approach him, but still I keep myself in a polite and casual manner. We enter the school courts together and then he turns his head.

"What is it, Fuji-sempai?" he says.

I will have to tell him to stop calling me sempai after we get together. It disturbs me, makes me feel that I am a way much older than him.

"Nothing…" I say and smile brightly. Hey, is that blush I see on his cheeks?

"Then why do you follow me like a stalker?" he says.

That brat! I shall teach him how to treat someone in a proper way sometimes. But that can wait. I have a more important thing to do now.

"I am not," I say. Luckily, it's still morning and we don't have any practise that day, meaning he and I are the only persons can be seen on the courts.

We sit on the bench, side by side and I stares at him in the most -I think- intimate way.

"Ne, Echizen…" I say after a moment of silence.

"Hn?" is his only answer.

"Have you been in love?" innocently I ask. I see he is being shocked by my question though I don't know why. And he looks at me in fear. What? I have done nothing (yet)! Why does ha have to look at me that way?

"Fu…Fuji-sempai…how can you know that?" he said nervously.

Know what? For heaven's sake, I don't know what this boy is talking about! But if I say I don't know, then my reputation as 'The Amazing Tensai Who Knows Everything' will be destroyed to ruin. And like hell I want that kind of thing to happen.

"Sa… I wonder what you are talking about, Echizen…" I say with a mischievous smile.

"Stop playing game with me, Fuji- sempai," ha sighed. See, the truth is I am not that great of a tensai. I become one just because people keep telling me their affairs themselves. So, what Echizen's problem might be?

"You know you can always tell me anything that disturb your mind, Echizen…" I say.

He looks at me and I try (really, I try) to show him my best sweet-and-lovely-smile-of-a-sempai to him.

"Yesterday, Momo-sempai said that he loved me…though I believe you've already known that part…" he said with a pretty blush on his cheeks. "I… I love him too, realy, but I have a problem in telling him that, so… I think we're kinda… stuck in that situation. What should I do, Fuji-sempai?"

WHAT?! I cannot believe this! 2 days in a row and there are two people rejecting my love. I am Fuji Shusuke, The Prodigy, for crying out loud, and that stupid Echizen is rather get together with Momoshiro (who, if compared to me, is nobody) than with me.

Hello, has the world turned upside down?

"Fuji-sempai…" Echizen's voice brings me back to reality. I blink twice and make sure that my smile is still on its place.

"Well, Echizen, I cannot give you any advise in this matter," I say. Yeah, how can I possibly give an advice to someone like him?

"But…" he looks so desperate. Like I care…

"It's something you have to solve with your own, Echizen," I said. "But…"

I move closer to him. I can see a blush starts to bloom deeper on his cheeks. Ha! At least I still have te ability to make people aroused by my presence.

"But…you know… I willl always there for you. If that turn out good or bad… I will…" I halt and whisper to him. "Always there for you…"

There. After that I stand up and leave him in confusion. The truth is, I feel so ashamed by myself.

Two days, with my two perfect plans came to fail. What can be worse than that?

Well, three days maybe…

Argh! Stop it! I don't want to think about it. Now, I should forget this. I still have my good reputation to maintain. And two bad days cannot distract me.

Geez… am I being cursed or what?!

- end Chapter 2 -

(A/N : err... rotten vegs and such...?)


	3. Kikumaru

Title: Fuji's Bad Days

Author: DnKs-giRLs

Rating: um…PG…?

Pairing: everyone else than Fuji

Disclaimers: definitely not ours, obviously no profit

Warning: major OOC!Fuji…

(A/N : gee... we're back with full force!!! Thanks to all the reviewers, guys, you're the best! Thanks to BloodBlade, Itifal - dear, you're right, we have Kikumaru this chap -, may neuma, Risa-Chan, thanks. And to all of you who read this but didn't leave any review... well... thanks... Anyway, this is the next chapter. Enjoy!)

Chapter3 – Kikumaru

"Click."

I turn off the TV. Really, there's nothing worth enough to be watched on TV lately. I am totally bored. It's Sunday and I have nothing to do. Plus I'm totally alone in my house. What do you expect me to do? True, I can ask someone to accompany me, but doesn't that will make me look so vulnerable?

Sigh… world can be so distressing sometimes. It is bad enough for me to remember my two little accidents that occurred a few days ago. Being rejected is not a kind of thing that I can easily accept, moreover it was a double rejection! Though the second one was not said in explicit way…

Sa… what should I do now? Maybe it's a good time for a new start. Maybe I should check my list again.

I take my notebook and see through it. Let's see… Tezuka-crossed, Echizen-crossed, Atobe (yeah… he's on my list too)-crossed, Momoshiro-crossed. That leaves… Oishi? Nah, I don't like that type of man. He's too… what can I say… he cares about a matter too much.

Next.

Kikumaru Eiji…

Hm, this could work… Eiji is my best friend. People said that true love usually came from friendship, right? I know that he's way too much energetic and all, but I think I can come up with something to get over it.

OK, let's make an innocent phone call!

Suddenly, I hear my doorbell ringing. I open the door and see my beloved Kikumaru Eiji look straight at me.

Well, speak of the devil…

"Eiji!" I exclaim. "What have brought you? Come in, quick."

"Fuji…" he begins once we have seated ourselves comfortably on the couch. "I have something to tell you."

"Hm…?" I purr sweetly. Oh, shit, is there nothing I can use to support my seduction mode? Ah… tissues, that can do.

I start to twirl the sheets of tissues on my fingers. Man, I love this trick. It seems natural, but you cannot underestimate the effect it brings. See… even the seemingly-innocent-Kikumaru can be distracted.

"Mou… Fuji, stop it and listen to me, will you!"

"Can't understand what do you mean by 'it', Eiji…" I say teasingly.

He sighes. "Fine, then… but the thing I want to tell you is… well, important, so I hope you listen to it carefully."

"Of course I will… Eiji…" I blink to him. I know my eyes are so enchanting, no one could say no to my eyes…

He gulps. Now, as I observe him closer, I realise that he's so disturbed by something. I wonder what it might be.

"Fuji…" he says. "The truth is… I have been having a crush on you since our second grade…"

FINALLY!!! My curse has been lifted! Oh, God, I know that I'm too good to have this kind of bad luck over me! I can see it! I can see it clearly, the dome of Heaven… with its angels… all of them are praising me. Me! I want to laugh, I want to dance, and I want to fly… damned you Tezuka, damned you Atobe, damned you Echizen, and you too Momoshiro. But look at me now. I am the undefeated tensai!

HA! Too bad they are not here now.

By the way, where are we?

Oh, right, Eiji…

"Eiji…?" I say in my best innocent look. I cannot let my true self be revealed, right? I'm not a tensai for nothing, you know.

"Sorry, Fuji, for telling this all of a sudden, but I didn't have any courage back then," he says.

Stupid you, I say in my heart. But I cannot speak it aloud, can I?

"And besides, I knew that you loved Tezuka and all… so I thought I had no chance."

Oh, now you have it, my dear…

"So, I began to forget about you, and looked for somebody else."

What? Wait, Eiji, that's not a proper way to propose someone. You cannot say your affair to someone you want to give a shot.

"And then, I met Oishi…" he says with a blush.

OK, it starts to grow unexpectedly… what is the real meaning of this?

"We… Oishi and I… we started going out and… just yesterday, we made up a choice…to be together."

I. AM. TOTALLY.STUNNED!

"I just want to thank you, Fuji, because… because if I didn't have the crush towards you at the first time, I wouldn't have been realised how important is Oishi to me. Thank you, Fuji…"

He shakes my hands happily and without further word he dashes off out of my house, leaves me immobile and unable to speak.

OK, what was that again?!

- end chapter 3 -

(A/N : OK, review and all are STILL HIGHLY APPRECIATED.... )


	4. Kawamura

Title: Fuji's Bad Days

Author: DnKs-giRLs

Rating: um…PG…?

Pairing: everyone else than Fuji

Disclaimers: definitely not ours, obviously no profit

Warning: major OOC!Fuji…

(A/N : yosh... we're back again with another chapter. Thanks to all the reviewers, your sweet words give us power and strength heart, relly, guys, you're the best. Thanks to sera and Risa-chan and may neuma, girls, you reviewed our fic even more than once! How sweet of you, dear...also thanks to yoshikochan, ariark, KagimeGirl21 and spider9, hope you find this chap more enchanting than before. Enjoy )

Chapter4 – Kawamura

Hi! It's Fuji Shusuke again. Yes, dear, I'm back. Do you think that I will be broken just by three times of rejection? Well, keep on dreaming then. I've already forgotten those bad days (yeah… after four hours or so of crying, tons of ice cream, and destroying half of the furniture in my room, but that's not supposed to be told, right?). There's nothing, did you get it clear? Nothing would distract me from my perfect plan.

Well, the rain that falls today is merely an anomaly… yes, just an anomaly, and a very annoying anomaly if I can add. I mean, it's not too bad if it's just a light and lovely rain, but what I see is more likely to be a heavy storm rather than just rain.

And I forgot to bring my umbrella. Sigh… my bad, my bad…

"Eh? Fuji? Why haven't you gone home at this hour?"

Turning my head to find the source of the voice, I plaster my smile on its place. First lesson of Fuji Shusuke Power, no matter how bad the situation you are in, do not drop your graceful and elegant manner down. I know I'm beautiful and all, but without elegance, beauty alone is meaningless. You cannot possibly love a gentleman if he acts like a pig, right?

By the way, where are we? Ah, yes, the voice. As the matter of fact, it is…

"Taka-san…" I said cheerfully.

Yep, indeed it's Taka-san in his shy-mode. Hm… I wonder how come he has those double personalities. He's kinda cute, though (when his hands are not holding any racket), and he seems to be blushing a lot every time he's around me.

Hey, now that I think about it, is it possible that Taka-san has a crush on me…?

Now, let's think about it… a man can't possibly get blushed for nothing, right? More exact, no man can blush around me for nothing, right (if you ignore the fact that I am indeed so very arousing and all…)?

Then… let's make an experiment…

"Apparently I forgot to bring my umbrella…really stupid of me, eh?" I said.

He is thinking for a second then he says, "Ano… maybe you can borrow my umbrella, I think you need it more than me."

Now, I wonder if that was a simple friendly manner or more. Think Fuji, think…

And the answer comes even faster than I thought it would be. Definitely not. Taka-san is surely has some feelings to me. And don't speak about friendship and all, blah! Do you really think that we can win all the tournaments by 'a-great-sense-of-friendship-and-dependence-to-each-other'? No, my dear, it's because the thing called love, the greatest power in the world!

Or so I think…

"Ah, no thanks, Taka-san, I cannot possibly let you go home without your umbrella in this kind of rain…" I say. My bad days seem not to distract my seduction mode. I know I'm professional… I don't care about that arrogant Tezuka, that bold Echizen and that stupid Eiji. Second lesson of Fuji Shusuke Power: once you cannot get yourself to deal with your loss, your fall is stated.

Besides, though those three have rejected me, I still have many people adore me, worship me and praise me for my beauty and perfection. Pardon me… did I say many? The truth is more than that…

"Ah, no need to worry, Fujiko-chan!" he said cheerfully. "I can go home with Jin, I'm sure he will be more than happy to pick me up. Your family will get worried if you don't come home soon. The night is dangerous, moreover with this rain… and you will get soaked if you go home without umbrella, and then you can catch a cold, and I won't let that thing to be happened, not when I still can do something to deal with it."

Oh, he is such a caring person, don't you think so…? He even wants to lend me his umbrella and goes home with…

Wait!

Who the hell was this 'Jin' he spoke just now?!

"Taka-san," I said sharply. "Who is this Jin you said earlier?"

"Eh? Have you not known, Fuji? I thought that all the regulars have known about this…" Taka says.

OK, one more test for me, eh? I bet if I say I don't know he won't believe me. Phew, sometimes it's so tiring to be a tensai, you know? Maybe I should quit being one sometimes, but that time is definitely not now, I know that for sure.

And don't ask me how the hell I can be so sure! I just know it. Maybe it's what they call a woman's instinct…

But…wait, I'm not a woman! Darn, I totally forgot that part…

OK,OK, stop now, Fuji Shusuke! Look at you, your mind is rambling around! It's really uncool!

"Oh, I think I get your point, Taka-san…" I said.

"Hm?" he says, or to be more precise, demands. Oh, dear, cut it off already, will you?! Does he feel happy by making me suffer? Or… or he doesn't believe that… that I understand his words. That cannot be, right? I'm a tensai!!

Or.. he thinks that I am… jealous…

"Let's get it clear, Taka-san," I snapped him sharply. "I know that you have been together with Akutsu and I'm happy for you. I am not jealous nor feeling uneasy, so please, go ahead!"

Man, that feels great! But I think I have overdone it… well you cannot blame me for that…

Taka-san seems to be the one who feels uneasy. He nervously says, "Um… I never thought that you're jealous, Fujiko. I know that you love captain for so long, and the fact that he's with Atobe now… well, I'm just…"

That's enough!

"Taka-san…" I say with my best smile. "I'm not a weak person who will break apart just because a little incident like that. And besides, if I need your help, or pity, I will surely ask. So, see you tomorrow, Taka-san, my family are waiting for me."

And before he can react, I've already dashed off. I think he's confused, but like I care! Anything can wait until tomorrow; the most important thing now is to get the hell out of this place as soon as possible.

And damn, it's still raining!

-end chapter 4-

(A/N : err… rotten vegs - a.k.a. reviews -and such…?)


	5. Saeki

Title: Fuji's Bad Days

Author: DnKS-giRLs

Rating: um…PG…?

Pairing: everyone else than Fuji

Disclaimers: definitely not ours, obviously no profit

Warning: major OOC!Fuji…

Chapter5 – Saeki

The telephone rings but I don't care.

I'm really in my worst mood now. I think today is my bad day. After the accident with Taka-san, I went home despite the rain. When I arrived, I just realised that there was no one in the house today. And the refrigerator is empty, meaning I have to go to grocery before I can eat any food. But the rain is not showing any sign to stop soon, so I think I will have a delivery. But my wallet is nowhere to be seen, I think I have left it back in school.

So, here I am, people… Fuji Shusuke, soaked, starving to death, and rejected.

And stop ringing, will you, stupid phone!

Still in anger, I pick up the phone, ready to give whoever person on the oher side of the line his worst nightmare for daring to disturb me in my desperation.

"Fuji Shusuke is speaking," I say.

"Ah… hallo…" Saeki's voice greets me. Now, I cannot possibly give him his nightmare. No matter how depressed I am, I cannot… do something bad to Saeki…

He's too important for me.

"Saeki… it has been so long since your last call… what… what's the matter…" I try my best not to showing him my troubling heart.

"No, it's just… my God, Shusuke, are you crying?!" he says, surprised.

"Am… not…" I say, but even when I say it, I feel tears flow on my cheeks.

"Wait there, I'll be there in an instant," he says and then he hangs up.

I admit that I don't think his words as something serious, so I'm a little startled when I find him not longer than just a minute after he has hung up. Yes, I open my door and find Saeki there.

"My god, you're really crying!" he says in surprise once we seat ourself on my bed.

"Shut up!" I say sulkily."I have a bad day now…"

"It's apparent," he says and stares at me lovingly. "So, what's up?"

"I… forget it, it's embarassing…" I say. But Saeki keeps staring at me until one moment I feel like I cannot endure it any longer. "Fine, then, I'm rejected, are you satisfied?"

Saeki's face shows a great deal of surprise. Yes, for years we have been friends and this is the first time I ever say things like that to him.

And the first time I got rejected over and over again…

I'm tired of cursing, crying, and all. I hate the fact that I look so miserable. I even hate the fact that it is still raining outside.

Eh… raining?

"You… how did you come? It's still raining outside…" I say.

"Err… actually I was in front of your house when I called…" he says.

I question him with my gaze. Now, I'm pretty sure that something is happening here, but what?

Let's think… it's the time for the tensai Fuji Shusuke for observing (and scheming). First conclusion, Saeki was nearby and he got caught in the rain and called me to ask for a shelter. Second conclusion, Saeki actually intended to come so he called to make sure that the person he wanted to meet was at place. But who the person might be, is it me or Yuuta or both?

Third conclusion, Saeki wanted to come, but he changed his mind and gave a call instead.

But why?

Now, now, you can see… that's the difference between a tensai and mere people. You know for sure how bad my feeling now, yet I cannot stop myself from observing (and scheming).

And gosh… how this finding-a reason-behind-the-coming-of-Saeki-thing can make me feel much better… Well, at least I'm not as depressed as before…

"In front of my house?" I say with a sweet voice. I cannot get careless, Saeki know me (and my tricks) better than anyone. If I take one step wrong, the result is going to be fail. "But… why didn't you come then…?"

"I… got distracted, that's all… anyway…" Saeki says rather hesistantly in my opinion. "You said that somebody rejected you?"

"Don't turn over the table over me, Kojiroh," I glare at him. "Answer my question, is there any special reason for you to come to my house?"

He falls silent for a long time. And I do nothing else than observing him. Man, I should have written observing (and scheming) as my hobby and not tennis. This time, which you can say as the most depressing time in my life, I don't feel like playing tennis, but damn, how I enjoy observing (and scheming for) Saeki.

"Actually… there is…" he says, and when I look at his eyes again, finally I understand.

Sometimes I hate being a tensai. I always know what inside my friend's heart, and sometimes, things I find there disturb me.

Sometimes, I want to quit observing (and sheming) just to keep myself from getting dissapointed by the result of my observation.

Sometimes, I want to hate Saeki, but I can't, not even now.

So I smile instead and say, "Well, if you search for Yuuta, he's out now, but don't worry, he'll be back soon and you can ask him out with you in a date."

Sometimes, I hate my smiling face, but now, I really hope that Saeki can see nothing in my face else than my smile.

"I pray for your happiness, both you and Yuuta…"

Sometimes, I want to hate myself.

"I know that you two love each other, so please be happy and don't let me be any burden… ne, Saeki… I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me."

Sometimes….

"Have fun with Yuuta and please take care of him, ne? I can take care of myself, so you two just go and have a wonderful date."

I hate being Fuji Shusuke.

end chapter 5 –

(A/N : whuaaa…ah?! What the hell is this?! This fic is not supposed to be angsty, but even a Fuji Shusuke has his limit, right? We promise that we'll make it up for the next issue. Yes dear, there are still a lot of bad days waiting ahead. And while you're waiting for the next chapter, would you please leave a comment? Anything including poisonous items and even death sentences or love letters are highly welcomed )


	6. Fuji

Title: Fuji's Bad Days

Author: DnKS-giRLs

Rating: um…PG…?

Pairing: everyone else than Fuji

Disclaimers: definitely not ours, obviously no profit

Warning: major OOC!Fuji…

(A/N : another chap is up hey, it's rythmical! OK, first, thanks to the reviewers : yoshikochan gee, you reviewed all of our fics, dear, thanks,TT umh... is that a name, Risa-Chan, KagomeGirl21 both of you are our loyal reviewers, thanks a lot, Venedy, fireash you too, Shuulover, thanks guys, we love you all!)

Chapter 6 – Fuji

OK, dearest readers… don't you think that in this chapter I will love myself. No, no, dear, it's not like that. So, if you want to know, you'll have to read this until the very end.

Now, let's begin, shall we?

It has been a week or so since 'The Saeki Accident' and during the time, I haven't made any new approachment towards anyone yet. It's not that I have lost my interest, but sometimes, you need some changes, right? I spent this past one week with thinking. People said that everything happened for a reason, so I tried to figure out what was the reason behind my – ahem – bad luck. And then I came to one conclusion.

You know, 'The Saeki Accident' really makes me realize something. Something very important that I'm so much ashamed that I haven't realised it before.

It makes me realize that THERE ARE STILL MANY CUTE GUYS OUTSIDE SEIGAKU!

True, indeed, that I haven't yet tried my luck with anyone else than my team mates. And when Saeki came, the hell – I thought, there were still many cute guys out there. Why I haven't I think about the obvious fact before?

My bad…

Now, I hope that I'm not too late and there's still somebody out there that I can pick. But in fact, even if my target has already got together with someone else, I can easily make him mine. I am a tensai, right? And a damned very beautiful tensai, if I may add. Oh, please, I'm all that every man could ever desire.

So why did I always got rejected? There's nothing wrong with me, so the guilty one must be those stupid guys, for rejecting someone like me.

OK, Fuji Shusuke, stop it now. Thinking about it will only make you angry. And anger is not good for you.

Well, actually, now I can be more cool-headed over these matters. I can stand the fact that Tezuka, Echizen, Eiji, Taka-san and Saeki have already found their love. Yesterday I met with Tezuka and Atobe. It seemed that they were in a date, and hey, I didn't get pissed off! It was such an improvement, right? I even smiled at them and gave them a friendly wave of goodbye, because I still couldn't speak normally to them. I mean, how could you speak to your prince charming and his new boyfriend? But at least I smiled to them, and I didn't feel any hatred. As a matter of fact, I even felt a little bit of happiness.

Or maybe it was because when I saw them, Atobe was being spanked by Tezuka…?

Oh, well, forget about that for now, and let's back to the most important part. Who shall be Fuji Shusuke's next target?

True, I still have Inui and Kaidoh in the team, but I think I should keep them for the last. It's a kind of investment, you see. And maybe I can come with something to break Tezuka's relationship with Atobe. Don't misunderstand me here; Fuji Shusuke won't ever have an affair with someone's partner. But if they have already broken up, it's usual for me to get my chance, ne? Despite the fact that it's whether my doing or not that has made them break up, of course…

Ups, sorry, I'm rambling around again. I promise now I'll get back to the list for sure.

Let's start from… Rikkai? They are the toughest rival that we've encountered until now after all. Though still, they cannot beat me just yet!

The candidates from Rikkai… with whom I usually got paired with, anyway? Now, now, where's the computer when you need it? I need to check on fanfiction. net to make sure.

You see that I'm such a good person because I'm still thinking of you, my fan girls all over the world, before I make any decision. I just want to know who's the person you want me to get paired with.

KIRIHARA AKAYA!

Well, it's not that I don't like him, but… oh well, whatever. I'll try. It's a challenge for me. And the next is Yukimura, not too bad. Oh, and Niou too. Wait… who's Niou? Oh, I remember now…

And from the other school we have Atobe. Hmph, like hell I want him to be my partner! Oshitari from Hyoutei is fine, I think. And Jiroh, he's so cute! I like him, except for the fact that he has beaten Yuuta without mercy. But I too have beaten him, so it's fair, ne?

Saeki… yeah, I want him too. But my love for my brother is greater than my love for Saeki. There's no way I will take Saeki from Yuuta's side, because Fuji Shusuke is a nice brother who loves his Yuuta more than anyone else.

Tachibana from Fudoumine. He's nice, and he's a captain, I may try it with him. I don't know why but I have a tendency of loving captains and vice-captains.

What's this? Nobody paired me with any Jousei-Shounan or Yamabuki boys? Oh well, I think it's my role to start things up, ne? First of all, their captains or vices... Kajimoto and Sengoku are both good enough for me. And I really love Kajimoto's style, actually. Every time I look at him, he's always like saying 'I'm gay and proud of it'. Maybe it's because his style of clothes or whatever.

WHAT THE F!

Sorry for my rudeness, but WHAT THE F!

I can't believe that there's someone paired me up with Mizuki! Let me make it clear, I will never, NEVER, get together with Mizuki even if he's the last living man on earth. Hmph! I hate him! I hate what he has done to **my** Yuuta. I hate the way he always curles up his hair. I hate the way he smiles. I hate every inch of him.

I will never get together with Mizuki!

So, I think all the things have been settled now. You'll just have to wait for the following days to see my comeback. Yes, my dear, prepare yourselves for the perfect plan of Fuji Shusuke.

Sa… though I hate to say it, but this is the end of this chapter. Fuji Shusuke's here, bide you goodbye and hope you have a good reading.

- end chapter 6 –

(A/N : you see, Fuji might get satisfied with just that, but we want reviews. So please… anything's fine. We consider death threads and trashes as reviews too…)


	7. Jiroh

Title: Fuji's Bad Days

Author: DnKS-giRLs

Rating: um…PG…?

Pairing: everyone else than Fuji

Disclaimers: definitely not ours, obviously no profit

Warning: major OOC!Fuji…

Chapter 7 – Jiroh

Darn… I never knew that Hyoutei is this big. I should bring a map next time I visit here. And indeed I think I will visit here recently. At first I thought that it would be difficult to enter a school like Hyoutei, but in reality, it runs even smoother than what I could hope for.

So… where should we go first? Let's see… oh my God! Is that Atobe I see over there? Oh, dear, I cannot be caught here like this! Hide… yeah, I must hide, but where? Think, you lazy brain! I am Fuji Shusuke for crying out loud, I'm a tensai, how come I cannot think even a single hiding place when I need to hide!

I run to wherever my feet bring me. After three times changing my direction, I finally find a secured place. The place was so beautiful, with some sycamore trees planted along the paved sidewalk. The gushes of wind make some leaves fall from their branches. It's so romantic to have someone you love sit under those trees with you. But the problem is…I'm alone here.

Sigh… when I came to Hyoutei, I didn't have anyone in mind, so now I'm confused. I mean, it's true that Hyoutei has many gorgeous boys, but if I cannot find one, it will be meaningless, right? And among those boys, who shall be my future lover? Oh God, please give me a sign!

I never claimed myself as someone religious or something like that, but as I see a sleeping figure on the ground, I feel like God has answered my pray. Yay for me! I know that God must love me; I'm a nice person, right?

So, I come closer to the sleeping person and watch his face. Oh, dear, he's Jiroh Akutagawa!

Now, I'm sure that it's a sign given by God indeed!

I sit beside him, thinking if I should wake him up or just wait for him to open his eyes. While I'm thinking, suddenly his eyelids are fluttering open.

Yay!

He blinks and then he sees me. Though he needs some times before he can acknowledge me, he greets me with his smile.

"Hey, I know you!" he says enthusiastically. "You're the one with those cool serves who played with me in the tournament. What's your name, again?"

I smile, "Fuji Shusuke."

He yawns and stretches a little. That makes me think if I have intruded his peaceful sleep. It's rude to disturb someone's dream, I know that and I feel a little bit sorry. But, as he has awakened now, why don't we make this a better time?

"Fuji," he said. "Yes, I remember you. What are you doing here?"

"I…" I say, trying to find a reason. But I think honesty is the best, so I only say, "I'm trying to run from Atobe…"

"Why?" he says. "Atobe's nice…"

I smile. Atobe is nice…hmph! If Atobe can be referred as someone nice, then I'm a psychomaniac sado-masochist!

But I am… so, does that mean that Atobe really is a nice person?

Gaa…ah! Stop thinking will you, silly brain. Where were you when I was trying to get a place to hide! Don't disturb me with those stupid ideas!

I plaster my smile quickly, "I just don't want to meet him."

He frowns and then points his index finger to me, "Are you sad 'cause Atobe-chan has taken that beloved cap' of yours?"

Really, exactly how many people have known this matter? I swear I'll kill whoever person who has spread this!

"Maybe…" I said with my best soft voice. I bit my lower lips, trying to look sweet and innocent (which in fact, I am).

Jiroh looks at me sadly and then he pats my shoulder reassuringly.

"It's fine… you know, there are still many guys and girls out there… you'll definitely find one," he said.

He's so nice. Even though his words don't help me much, but I respect him for trying to cheer me up. I see him yawning again so I think maybe it's good for him to have some sleeps.

"Are you sleepy?" I asked.

He nods and before I can react, he has fallen down to my lap. His head snuggles on my lap and his eyes are slowly closed.

"Jiroh…" I said. Even though I don't mind having him sleep on me, but I feel rather uneasy.

Gosh, even a Fuji Shusuke can feel uneasy. What has happened to me?

"Mm… Fuji, I want to sleep," he says.

"Fine, but… Jiroh…" I say. "There's something I'd like to tell you, so don't sleep before that, OK?"

"Sure…" he says.

OK, Fuji Shusuke, now is the time!

I take a deep breath then I say, "The truth is, Jiroh, I think… I think I love you…"

"Sure…" he says.

"And I think… I'd love to be… together with you…" I continue.

"Sure…" he says.

"So, what do you think?" I ask with my heart pounding so hard.

"Sure…" he says.

Now I'm getting confused. "What do you mean by 'sure'?"

"Sure…" he says.

Now I'm getting angry. How dare he didn't pay attention to my love confession! I've just thought of waking him up by slamming at his face when suddenly a very huge shadow falls over me.

I raise my head and see the most gorilla-ish man I've ever seen. I know him, his name is Kabaji. But… wait, did he hear!

Kabaji doesn't seem to see me. He just lower his gigantic hands and pick up Jiroh's sleeping body from my laps then starts to go away. I watch the scene, dumbfounded. But luckily I can come back to my right mind and run after them both.

"Hey, wait!" I say. Kabaji does stop and he looks at me.

"You're Kabaji, right?" I ask him

"Usu," he says.

"Did you hear… our conversation?"

"Usu," he replies.

"How dare you!"

"Usu."

"Don't you dare to tell anybody, or you'll curse the day when you were born!"

"Usu."

"Can you say another word than that?"

"Usu."

I stare helplessly at him, then I raise up my hands over my shoulder in desperation. He looks at me for some seconds; then he starts walking away again.

Really, if everyone in the world can only speak one word like them, I'd better shoot myself and die in peace!

- end chapter 7 –

(A/N : there you go… Hyoutei! Yay! Think we'll have to deal with Hyoutei fangirls too else than Fuji fangirls after this…sigh anyway, please leave us some reviews… any kind of review will be nice…)


	8. Tachibana

Title: Fuji's Bad Days

Author: DnKS-giRLs

Rating: um…PG…?

Pairing: everyone else than Fuji

Disclaimers: definitely not ours, obviously no profit

Warning: major OOC!Fuji…

(A/N : OK, we're back... like usual, thanks to our reviewers, Risa-Chan, melsoong, yoshikochan, and KagomeGirl29. Hope you like this piece too... love you all!)

Chapter 8 – Tachibana

Did I say that I would visit Hyoutei recently? Well… rewind that statement, please. I will never get any closer to Hyoutei at least for some weeks ahead. I'm so disappointed that a grand school like Hyoutei consist of some people who can only say one kind of word…and they even didn't put any attention to me!

Forget about Hyoutei, Fuji Shusuke! It's time to move on!

I think it's better for me to stay at home today. I don't know why but I feel kinda tired. Maybe I should calm myself and relax a bit. It's weekend, after all, so I can have plenty of time to enjoy myself.

But when I see Yuuta coming home with Mizuki, I suddenly change my mind.

I go outside from the back door, hoping that they didn't see me. What's Mizuki doing here, anyway? Doesn't he know how much I hate him? Or maybe my way is still too soft to make him understand? Well then… I guess I'll have to torture him harder next time…

Darn, if that's the case, why the hell did I go away from him? It could be a perfect time to show him my wrath! And he can be a perfect object for my anger. Sigh… but I cannot change what has been done. Now I'm outside, so it's impossible for me to come in to my house again. It's true that I can easily come home and act as if I've just come from somewhere, but then Yuuta will ask me questions and I don't feel like answering any question right now…

So, now I'm outside… where should I go to…?

The choices are various. First, try to get a new guy (is this only my feeling or did I started to sound like a desperate lovesick person?). Second, go to one of my team mates' house, but where? Third, just wander around the town without anything in mind. That seems cool…

Wait, that's not cool at all! What am I thinking? Fuji Shusuke isn't supposed to walk around like a lunatic person.

"Fuji Shusuke from Seigaku…. isn't it…?" someone said.

Well, what do you expect me to do else than turn my head and meet the source of the voice. I see the face and recognize him almost instantly.

"Tachibana-san!" I exclaim. Well, he's in my list, right? So it won't be strange if I show a lovely face.

"I've thought that it's you. What are you doing?" he asks.

"And what about yourself?" I question him back. The truth is, I don't even know myself why the hell I'm here right now.

"Just want to buy something," he answered; his head gestures a flower shop behind our backs. "Want to join?"

"Oh…" I say. So he wants to buy some flowers? Hm… that can't be so good. I mean… if a man buys flowers, does that mean that he'll give them to someone? And I don't need an idiot to remind me that the 'someone' is absolutely not me.

But rejecting his invitation will be impolite, so I follow him entering the shop. Inside, there are so many flowers in every colours and kinds. We head straight to the table where a nice-looking lady greets us with her smile. But it seems that she's still being busied by the other customers so we wait patiently on the line.

"I don't know that you like flowers," I say, trying to start the conversation, and… yes, to dig some information…

"It's for someone… someone very special to me…" Tachibana says with a smile. "Though I don't know if he feels the same."

HE! Oh, well, an improvement… I admit I'm sad that he has already had someone he loves. Sad! Let me rephrase it. I'm totally depressed!

"Pardon me, but… he?" I say, trying to look innocent, I'm good at it, and I'm proud of it! Go on, Fuji Shusuke, show your best innocent and puzzled look. Let him think that what he has just said is disgusting or terrible or something like that. Let him know that his love for 'him' is wrong, that way; I can have their relationship destroyed.

Eugh… now I sound like a freaking jealous girl…

Hey, if I can't have him, no one can! It's not that I love him so badly but it's simply because I don't want to be defeated by anybody.

He sighs and turns his head so his gaze doesn't meet my eyes.

"Yes…he. I know you'd probably think it's gross, but… yes, I love a man," he said, then he smiles apologetically.

"Oh… oh, I'm not… it's just… do I know him?" I say quickly.

He nodded, "Yes, you know him… you know him very well…"

Eh? Is it possible that Tachibana is in love with one of my team mates? I think I should find out about that later. For now, let's pretend as a caring friend, shall we? I really enjoy my role. Maybe I should join the theatre club when I enter high school…

By the way… where are we…?

"It's not that I'm disgusted or what but… don't you think people can't… well, they can't accept it very well. And maybe for you it is okay, but how about him? And the people around you? Can they accept it?"

Gee… I'm so proud of myself. Don't ask me how I can say something like that.

"I see…" he says sadly. "I think you don't really into this kind of relationship, eh?"

"It's… what's wrong with girls, anyway?" I say. What's wrong with girls? Hah, they are not boys, that's what! But… I can't say that, can I?

He looks at me and again he sighs. Then it's our turn to say our orders. Tachibana's order to be more exact since I don't want any. But I accompany him because I'm still in my role as a sweet caring friend.

"I want roses… beige roses," he says. Hey, strange, that's my favourite flower…

"Yes, five, don't wrap them," he continues. It's strange; I too always prefer my flowers unwrapped.

"No, I don't need any card, I'll give them myself," he says before he turns his face to me. What now?

He trusts the flowers to my hand and smiles.

"Even though now I'm certain that you don't love me, Fuji Shusuke, but I still want to give this to you," he says. "I love you, I really do, but if that's your choice, it's fine. Thanks for giving me sweet dreams. I hope you can find your happiness soon."

Ok, I'm dumbfounded. I'm stunned. I can't move my body; I can't think… hold on. I have to digest this information first…

Eh!

EEEHHHH!

What the… wait! Oh God Tachibana!

I turn my head to the shop door, trying to catch a glimpse of him, but he has already gone. And I'm left like an idiot with these roses in my hands.

My eyes blink once, and then twice, and then I can't remember anything again. I think I do the smartest thing that time and pass out.

- end chapter 8 –

(A/N : err… some reviews would be nice… we'll continue this fic after Fuji opens his eyes, if we're still alive by that time…(sweat) think we've been torturing him too much, eh? But we love seeing him suffering (laugh), and the fic almost reach an end, so please, if you want to kill us, save your need until you see the words 'the end' OK? This fic will reach its end on chapter 10, so... yeah... at least let us finish our job.)


	9. Kirihara

Title: Fuji's Bad Days

Author: DnKS-giRLs

Rating: um…PG…?

Pairing: everyone else than Fuji

Disclaimers: definitely not ours, obviously no profit

Warning: major OOC!Fuji…

Chapter 9 – Kirihara

(A/N : hi there, finally we can update Fuji's Bad days, thanks to all of you who has read this, we hope that you like this fic. So, as our deep gratitude, we'd like to dedicate this chapter to you, all of the reviewers. Your kind reviews and support are the ones that keep us alive (Ok, maybe not that dramatic...), ans also special thanks to yoshikochan, KagomeGirl21, Risa-Chan, Tora Macaw, and may neuma since they have reviewed all (or almost all) chapters. Thank you, sis, we love you so much (smile) so now, please, do enjoy this chap.)

Rikkaidai Fuzoku, here I come!

Yosh, Fuji Shusuke's here with his full power. Now I'm in Rikkai! Yay! Oh, and by the way, I've rearranged my list. You see, I have three candidates in Rikkai, so why don't I try my luck with them all in one day? I think it's the best thing I can do.

Sneaking in the school is not a difficult matter. I'm shocked at first of how easy it becomes. I just say some 'kind words' and exchange some 'friendly looks' with some people and voila! They bring me here; to the tennis courts with their eyes never leave me. Gee… I never know that I'm so irresistible…

OK, that is a lie; in fact, I know I'm that irresistible!

Now my search has begun. Rikkaidai surely has great courts that I can tell. But apparently they don't have any practise at the moment, so where I must search for the boys? Well, I think I can find out about that. Maybe I should search for them around the school, now is break time after all…

But then I see Yukimura and Sanada kissing on the corner of the school building. Fine then…

And I see Niou making out with his doubles partner – what's his name, anyway? Oh, Yagyuu, yeah, that's right – in the clubroom and suddenly I feel sick.

I think Rikkaidai doesn't match well with my luck… or maybe I should say there's nothing that matches with my luck recently. I even don't know if I still have any means of luck.

It's ironic, you know. Today the sun shines so bright and the weather can't be more beautiful than this. Yet what am I doing, just walking aimlessly inside the school which I'm not familiar with.

Um… speaking about that… where am I?

It can't be…

Don't tell me that I'm… I'm LOST?

I look around nervously, trying to find anything that can tell where is this place, but I find none. Oh, that's just great! An amazing tensai, Fuji Shusuke is lost in the middle of nowhere. If you think about that, the effect will be same with if you think Tezuka Kunimitsu is singing a mellow love song in a cheap karaoke bar…

Don't swear, Fuji, don't swear. You just need to focus… focus!

I look around again and this time I see someone walking just a few meters from me, thank God! Quickly, I approach him.

"Excuse me…" I say and he turns his head.

Did I say Rikkaidai didn't match well with my luck? Did I say I didn't really like Kirihara Akaya? Well, do me a favour and think those statements never existed, because the Kirihara Akaya who stood in front of me is really… man, let me calm my breath first… he's so cool!

"Fuji Shusuke from Seigaku, eh?" he smirked. "What are you doing here? Get lost? Well, I think even a tensai can be distracted sometimes, eh?"

No, take that again. I was wrong. Kirihara Akaya is such a brat!

"Actually, I was searching for you…" I say with the most elegant manner I can do.

He laughed, "Now you find me. I'm amazed by how you can know where I am in this huge school."

I stare at him with a humiliating smile, now I shall give him the most proper revenge for his former words, "I am not being called a tensai for nothing, you know?"

"Really?" he says, smirking at me. "If that's what has made you to be called as a tensai, then I think those people have made a big mistake by calling you such. I can be a better tensai than you."

I hate him! No one, I repeat, no one can mess up with me and still live after that!

"Oh, is this only my feeling or indeed you've forgotten the fact that I've beaten you," I say.

Boy, that feels great, but I think I have made a big mistake. Err… remind me not to say anything like that in front of Kirihara again, somebody, please…

Just kidding. Why must I halt my words?

"Oh, really, then I think you don't need me to show you the way," he said.

"Fine!", I snap him sharply. I'm just about to leave when I remember something.

I turn my head to meet him and say, "It's stupid; I've told you I came here to meet you and I won't go until we have a talk."

I can feel Kirihara's eyes scrutinized me. Maybe he's confused why the hell I am so persistent about this 'talking with him' matter. To tell you the truth, I too don't know why. I just feel it's such a waste of time if I just go like that after coming here and all.

"Okay…" he says. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Err…." I say. Oh God, please give me something… anything that I can tell him…

"You love Yanagi, don't you?" I say. Oh, great… somebody, please tell me why did I say that?

I look at him and see as his eyes grow wide. Wait… does that mean…

Well, honestly, I really think that there's something between Yanagi and Kirihara, but I never think that he really… love Yanagi! Oh dear, just imagine what a big news it will be if I spread it out!

"You…" he says. "Are you trying to be a matchmaker or what?"

I lean my body comfortly against one of many trees that surrounding us.

"Just answer it," I said.

"Whatever thing regarding him is neither my business nor you!" he said.

"Oh, really?" I say. "Then you won't mind if I tell this to the other, right?"

"You…" he says. I can sense anger here. Interesting… maybe I should be a matchmaker someday… wait! Someday? Why don't I start from now!

"Come on, Kirihara, tell me everything…" I say.

His look is full of hatred when he speaks.

"Fine, you want to know everything?" he said.

"The truth is I do love Yanagi, but he loved that friend of yours, that Inui guy, but Inui loved Kaidoh and so Yanagi couldn't have him as his lover. Then he turned to me, but I couldn't accept him. First, because he has hurted me when he rejected my love confession, and second, because I was in a relationship with Sengoku from Yamabuki. Yanagi got jealous so he started dating Kajimoto, and one day, we found out that Kajimoto and Sengoku were cheating on us. I broke up with Sengoku but I don't know about Yanagi and Kajimoto. And yes, you can tell me hopeless but I'm still in love with Yanagi. Even when I found out that Sengoku was cheating on me, the first thought that came to my mind was 'Oh great, now I can break up with him and chase after Yanagi again'. There! That's my story. Are you satisfied now!"

He doesn't wait for my answer. He walks away after saying that instead. I think maybe I have hurted his feeling, but he's not the only one.

Just imagine… today, I have to cross the name of Kirihara, Niou, Yukimura, Inui, Sengoku, and Kajimoto from my list. Am I cursed or what!

And the worse thing is, I can't accept that Kirihara knows those news meanwhile I don't even know the slightest bit! I am the tensai here for crying out loud!

Sigh… I really have a bad day… I need something to distract me!

Well, we shall see if those cute sweet guys from earlier who have shown me this place are free tonight… now, where are they, I wonder…?

end chapter 9 –

(A/N : is this only our feeling or Fuji really looks like a sad desperate person up there? Gah, anyway… review, please, the final chapter is after this…)


	10. Finale

Title: Fuji's Bad Days

Author: DnKS-giRLs

Rating: um…PG…?

Pairing: everyone else than Fuji

Disclaimers: definitely not ours, obviously no profit

Warning: major OOC!Fuji…

(A/N : OK, final chapter... enjoy! Thanks for reviewing, guys, this last chapter is also dedicated to you all...)

Chapter 10 – Finale

My life is over. Did you get it clear? Over!

It's such a shame that a tensai like me could be this depressed, but I really am depressed. Oh, come on, if you experience things like what I've experienced in these past days, you'll also be depressed. I mean… if one person rejects you, well, that's fine, or at least, that's acceptable. But I have been rejected by… gah, I don't know. There has been too many for me to remember. I have lost my interest in counting them.

You see, usually I'm not a pessimistic guy. But for this time, there's some exceptions. Even the most happy-go-lucky-guy in the world can feel down if his love was destroyed, right?

So here I am now, ladies and gentlemen, the tensai, Fuji Shusuke, is walking aimlessly somewhere in Tokyo. Wait… is this place still in Tokyo? I'm not sure, but like hell I want to think about it now. I'm too busy thinking about my bad luck, so stay away from me, you stupid thoughts! Like I care if I get lost! Ha, maybe if I get lost, there will be a charming prince riding a white horse to rescue me.

Hey, I still can dream, right?

Maybe I am being cursed indeed. I should have known that being a psycho-maniac-sado-masochist person could do some bad things to me. Does that mean that I should stop being one? Oh, please!

I sigh. The night has fallen now, and I still don't know where this place is. Just great! Let's just hope that it won't be raining soon…

So, now what should I do? I have crossed all the names in my list, whether it's because they have been together with somebody else or merely just because I feel tired of chasing after them without any apparent result come to me. To tell you the truth, indeed I feel so tired. It's rare, eh, to see Fuji Shusuke give up on something. But you can't blame me. I've had enough. Far more than enough until I feel maybe the best thing I can do now is entering the seminary and become a priest to make amends for anything that has made me live under this circumstances.

But don't you think it's such a waste for my beauty if I enter the seminary?

So what should I do now! Oh, God, please… it's a surprise that I haven't yet commit suicide. Normal people would surely have been dead already if he or she is put under this kind of predicament.

Therefore, I continue walking. I know neither where I should head to nor why, but I keep walking. I can't understand this. I am the main character in this fic, right? If you ignore the 'bad days', that's my name as the title. Be honest and tell me, I know the reason that has made you want to read this fic from the very beginning is that you see my name as the title.

I want to scream, oh yes, I do. I don't care if people see me as a lunatic or what. It's not fair! Everyone is happy now with his partner, yet I'm wondering in the middle of nowhere.

Speaking of which… where am I?

Hm… it's strange. As far as I could remember, I was walking somewhere inside the town… well, at least I still could see Tokyo Tower. But now… I'm in a middle of a place that seems like an empty dirty small alley, and I can't remember how I could be in this place.

This is bad…

OK, Fuji, calm down. If I walk forward, I will come to the end of this stupid alley. There must be a way out somewhere. But how if the alley leads me to an end? Oh, stop it, Fuji, don't be so pessimistic. Walk and even run if you need to.

My worries is not proven to be true since after some time I spent walking, I can see some kind of dim light in front of me. I quicken my pace, only to slower it again because I see a tall figure standing there on the mouth of the alley as if waiting for me.

OK, I admit that I'm afraid. But I need to get out of here, so I try my best to hide my fear and walk straight with my chin held up proudly. Call me an arrogant but the last thing I want is to be seen weak in front of anyone.

Oh, dear, is this only my feeling or indeed he is walking toward me?

I can feel my fear rising but I am still standing there, dignified and without any intention to show my fear. He steps closer and I can sense something familiar from him. I don't know… maybe it's his perfume… I think I have smelt this scent somewhere…

He then stops right in front of me with just a feet distance separating us. Suddenly the dark clouds that are blocking the moon for the time being moves and now, with the moonlight shined upon us, I can recall who this person who has scared the hell out of me is.

Mizuki Hajime!

Oh, wait… what's he doing here, now, with me?

"Fuji-kun…" he starts. His hands are moving forward in his attempt to touch me. Oh, no, young man, watch your hands, you don't want them to be destroyed, right?

"Finally… after this long, finally I can find you."

He walks closer. And despite my former decision of not letting him know my fear, I back out until I can feel the wall of the alley presses my back. He puts his hands on each of my head's side, surrounding me between his body and the wall.

"Don't you know how long I've searched for you…"

No, I don't know and thank you but I don't want to know. Now, move your hands from where they remain at this moment. Wait… no, don't you dare moving closer than this… don't you know that I can kill you immediately!

"I just need to tell you this… that I…"

I warn you, Mizuki. You filthy, disgusting creature who has made my Yuuta suffer, I warn you, no, I order you to go. Shoo, go to the hell, I don't care!

"I love you…"

Yeah, and even I think hell is still too god for you, you salted fish, short green pea, and dirty gutter, stupid…

Wait…

Wait!

Did he say that he loved me…

I look at him and say, "Pardon me…"

He smiles. Come to think of it, he can be so cute whenever he smiles. Well, not as cute as Tezuka, of course…

"I love you, Fuji Shusuke, I've been in love with you ever since the first time I saw you," he says. "I love you. Will you… will you be my love?"

He… loves… me?

Well, of course he loves me, I mean, everyone loves me, but…. does that mean that my curse has been lifted up!

Now that I see him, Mizuki really looks cute somehow.

And so I give him my best and brightest smile and answer him with my most sensuous voice.

"My, my, Mizuki…" I purred. "What have taken you so long… ne?"

the end –

(A/N : hah, there you go, that's the magic words 'the end'. Now you're free to do anything you want to do to us, we won't complain. Just… please don't torture us too much in the process…)


End file.
